


Just Add Kittens

by nealinor



Series: Fireman Dean/Photographer Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Castiel has been hired to photograph firefighters for a sexy fireman calendar and gets a big surprise when one of the firemen turns out to be an omega.





	Just Add Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Fireman AU
> 
> This is a bit of unrepentant Fluff. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, Andromytta, as always. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Neal

Castiel sat down on the chair next to the table with a sigh and put his camera aside for a moment. He had been taking pictures since early that morning and was feeling the exhaustion from that since it was nearing dinner time. When he’d been hired to photograph firefighters for a sexy firefighter calendar, he’d been expecting a long day of half-naked alphas and that’s exactly what he’d gotten. As an alpha himself, it didn’t really do anything for him, honestly, but it was money and that was all that mattered. Sometimes being a freelance photographer meant accepting any job to keep the lights on. The calendar was being sold to benefit people who’d lost their homes to fires, so at least it was a good cause.

Castiel picked up the clipboard with his list of firefighters to photograph for the day. He checked off one Benny Lafitte, who had just left after being posed shirtless with a hose and a ladder. The photographs were being taken at the firehouse and he’d had full use of firetrucks, axes, the pole they slide down on, and all manner of firefighting equipment. He’d used most of it and was running out of creativity for stereotypical sexy firefighter poses. A glance at the list told him that he had one firefighter left: Dean Winchester. He glanced around the open bay with a groan. Did he have another idea in him?

The sound of voices from near the door pulled his attention and he looked up to see the station’s receptionist and organizer of the calendar, Charlie Bradbury, greeting a newcomer. From a distance, he could see the man was tall, perhaps taller than some of the earlier firefighters, and well built, probably another strapping alpha.

“Hey Dean, we’re all ready for you.” Charlie gestured into the room.

“Great.” The man’s voice was dry as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on Castiel. He couldn’t tell what color they were from this distance, though clearly they were light.

Castiel climbed to his feet and fixed a smile on his face, no matter how tired he was. He had a picture to take.

Charlie walked over with Dean to meet Castiel in the middle of the bay. “Dean, this is our photographer, Castiel Novak. Castiel, this is Dean Winchester, firefighter extraordinaire.”  

“Nice to meet you, Cas.” Dean offered out his hand to Castiel. His sleeves were rolled up revealing muscular forearms.

Castiel took his hand and shook it firmly, which is when he smelled it. A campfire and the sweet scent of marshmallow and chocolate, mixed in with just a hint of something spicy and enticing like whiskey. It was delicious and made Castiel’s mouth water because it turned out that Dean Winchester, firefighter extraordinaire, was an omega. Castiel found himself staring into bright green eyes and a million dollar smile and he was struck speechless. With their hands clasped, Dean shifted from foot to foot, the air around them slowly growing awkward. That’s when Castiel finally remembered himself. “Ah, yes… hello, Dean, it’s nice to meet you.” He hastily let go.

Dean seemed to shrug off the strangeness. “So, let’s get this shit show on the road.”

“Dean!” Charlie piped in quellingly. “You know this is for a good cause and no one is making you do this. You can go home.”

Dean put up a forestalling hand. “No, it’s fine Charles. If I drop out then you won’t have twelve for the calendar. I’m ready and willing to peel my shirt off for the greater good.” Despite saying so, he crossed his arms over his chest protectively.

“That’s good. I have a special pose just for you.” Charlie winked. “Wait right here.” She scampered off towards the office, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

“Has it been a long day?” Dean asked, his voice friendly.

“Yes, a little.” Castiel admitted, scratching the back of his head. “I’m glad Charlie has an idea of how to pose you because I think I’ve run out of stereotypical sexy fireman poses to put you in.”

Dean threw back his head and laughed. “Man, I’ll bet. It’s just my luck to go last. Of course, the rest were all alphas and jockeyed to go first. I couldn’t care less.” He shrugged easily, which brought attention to his broad, attractive shoulders.

Castiel found his eyes drawn to the movement and he couldn’t look away; Dean certainly was fit. He also smelled very nice. Castiel was having trouble not scenting the man. He glanced up to see that Dean had caught him staring again. He cleared his throat and looked away hurriedly. The omega chuckled, which was an interesting reaction. Castiel wanted to look at him again but was afraid he would stare some more and besides, he could tell that he was blushing. His cheeks were flaming hot.

“Here we are!” Charlie’s cheerful voice cut into the moment, which was something of a relief. She was carrying a basket with her, which she shoved into Dean’s arms. “What could be more perfect for a sexy firefighters’ calendar?”

Dean opened the basket and choked, turning eyes on Charlie that were burning with chagrin. “Are you fucking serious?” He reached into the basket and pulled out a black and white kitten. “A kitten? You want me to pose with a kitten?”

“Of course, Dean! It’ll drive the ladies nuts to see big old muscle-y you with a cute and fluffy kitten.” Charlie beemed with the brilliance of the idea.

Dean was less than pleased. “Are you joking? This is some kind of comment because I’m an omega, isn’t it? All the alphas got to hold hoses and axes and slide down the pole but because I’m a fucking breeder, I get to hold a kitten!” He turned blazing eyes on Castiel.

Castiel held up both his hands and backed away, trying to avoid the doom about to fall.

Charlie, for her part, merely blinked. “Of course that’s not it. Firemen rescue kittens from trees, see. Someone was always going to hold the kitten. I just wanted it to be you because it’s my kitten and I trust you.”

Dean began to look mollified. “It’s not because I’m an omega and am supposed to be all soft and shit?”

“Of course not. You are as manly as all of the alphas and can probably belch louder than all of them to boot. I just trust you with my kitten.” Charlie put on pleading eyes. “Please, Dean?”

Dean sighed, which let the tension out of his shoulders. “Fine. I’ll take the picture with the kitten.”

Charlie clapped and jumped onto Dean’s side, impulsively hugging him. “Yay!” She grabbed the kitten from his hands. “Now go get ready. Pants, boots, suspenders, no shirt.”

Dean blinked once, and then turned off with a shrug. “Fine, I’m going.”

Charlie stood there absently petting the kitten next to Castiel. “What else do you want for the picture?”

“Why don’t we go take it next to the tree outside?” He suggested, looking around. A change of scenery would be nice. “I’ll move the lights out there.” He began to do just that and lost himself in the work. Truthfully, he was grateful for something to do; it distracted him from thinking about Dean with no shirt on. Unfortunately, when he finished setting up the lights, it was to find that particular sight greeting him. Dean stood inside the bay door with his arms crossed over his bare chest, watching as he set up the lights facing the tree. It was every bit as promising as he’d thought it would be, despite how little he could see over Dean’s crossed arms. His mouth was dry and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks again. _You can do this Castiel. He’s just an omega. A very attractive, half naked omega._ Shaking his head, Castiel walked over to where Dean and Charlie stood. “If you could come this way, we will take the picture by the tree.”

“Sure.” Dean took the kitten from Charlie and followed Castiel over to the indicated spot. Once he was there, he looked to Cas with curious eyes.

“Um, let’s see.” Castiel found himself licking his lips nervously. When he looked up, he saw that Dean’s eyes were following his tongue. That gave him pause. Could the omega be interested in him too? He squinted at Dean for a long moment, trying to figure it out before he went on. “Take the kitten and put your back to the tree.”

Dean did so and held the kitten against his chest. It certainly made a pretty picture. “Like this?”

“Yes, that’s perfect.” Castiel backed away to grab his camera and then settled in to take a shot. The moment he raised the camera, Dean’s face modeled itself into something that could only be called a smolder. Being the one who had it turned on him, Castiel swore he could feel his spine melt. _It’s for the picture, not for you._ He brushed the feeling off and began to take pictures. He snapped several in quick succession, then paused for a moment. “Why don’t you give me a smile.” Dean blinked at him for a moment, and then complied. The smile lit up his face and made him, if anything, more attractive. Castiel could feel his heart melting along with his spine. He sighed for a moment, then sucked it up and went back to taking pictures. He stopped again, went to repose Dean with the kitten, then took a few more pictures and then did it again. He did more poses with Dean than he had done with anyone all day, however, eventually, he could tell that it was wearing on the firefighter and he called a halt. “That should do it.”

Dean’s posture relaxed and he unconsciously cuddled the kitten into his chest. “Thank god. I’m getting a little cold.”

“I’m so sorry.” Castiel said immediately, feeling ashamed of himself because he’d mostly kept Dean so long because he liked looking at him.

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean said with a wink, then went to give Charlie back her kitten. “I’m going to go get dressed.”

With Dean gone, there was nothing left to do but put up his equipment. Castiel began to break down his lights, feeling a little melancholy now that it was over. Truly, photographing Dean had been completely worth it.

“He likes brunettes, you know?” Charlie said from behind him.

Castiel paused in his work, his head whipping back to the redhead. “He… I’m sorry what now?”

“Dean.” Charlie said, her fingers running over the kitten’s soft fur. “He likes brunettes, and you know what, I think he likes you.”

“He hardly knows me.” Castiel said, looking back to the light he was packing into its case.

“Well, why not give him a chance to know you better.” She tucked the kitten back into the basket. “Who’s it going to hurt?”

Castiel watched her walk back to the office for a moment before he went back to his work. He mulled it over, wondering if he should. That’s when he saw Dean walking towards him again, fully dressed now.

“Can I help?” The omega asked him.

Castiel looked at him, thinking for a moment. “You could carry the cases to my car.”

“Sure, glad to.” Dean picked up the first of his cases and shouldered it easily. “Which one is yours?”

Castiel dug into his pocket for his keys and handed them to Dean. “The gold continental. “

Dean glanced at it and barked out a laugh. “Are you a pimp in your spare time?”

Castiel blushed. “I’ve been driving it since high school. I guess I got kind of attached.”

“I hear you man. Mine’s the Impala next to it.” Dean said as he took the keys.

“That’s a sexy car.” The words slipped out before Castiel could truly think about them.

Dean laughed again. “Yeah, she is.” He turned off to carry the case to the car.

Castiel watched him go, trying not to stare at his ass and failing miserably. It took a long moment before he returned to packing his equipment up. When he finished, he helped Dean carry it to his car. They ended up standing next to each other between their cars. “Thanks for your help.”

“Anytime Cas.” They stood there, staring at each other for a long moment, each of them not ready to say good bye.

It gave Castiel courage. “Dean… would you…?”

“Yeah, Cas?” The omega’s green eyes were warm and curious on him.

He powered through the rest of his thought. “Would you like to go get some coffee with me?”

Dean smiled and it was like the sun coming out. “Yeah, Cas. I would like that. Want to go now?”

“I do.” He’d do anything to stay with Dean a little bit longer.

Dean opened the passenger door of his car. “Then climb in and let’s get some coffee.”

Castiel smiled and he did just that.


End file.
